


Entangled

by Wickedrider98



Series: 6-Month Fluff Lockdown before we get Vivisected by Season 5 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon Asexual Character, Canon? Don't Know Her, Cuddling & Snuggling, Jared Hopworth style, Kneeling, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Trans Martin Blackwood, we're on a 6 month fluff lockdown before S5 rips out hearts out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedrider98/pseuds/Wickedrider98
Summary: When Jon's nightmares end up worse than usual, Martin is there
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: 6-Month Fluff Lockdown before we get Vivisected by Season 5 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536955
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	Entangled

****

Martin had always been a light sleeper. When his mother's health had started failing he had no choice but to be. Waking up to coughing fits and machines beeping loudly to indicate something was wrong had become a common occurrence growing up. But being gently shaken awake by a trembling hand was new to him. He rolled over to see a very disconcerted Jon staring down at him. 

"Oh, Martin," his gray eyes refused to focus on him, "I uh, I didn't realize I'd woke you."

"You mean you didn't think shaking me would wake me up?" The blonde cocked an eyebrow, but smiled softly at the blush spreading across Jon's cheeks, "I'm joking, Jon. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," the Archivist explained, "the nightmares, they're worse than usual tonight. I was wondering if you could…?"

He nodded. 

"'Course." 

The look of pure gratitude on Jon's face as he rolled out of bed made Martin's heart leap in his chest. He'd had a similar issue their first night staying in the safehouse. Jon awkwardly explained his distaste for all things sexual, and that being tied up was purely about letting go. About allowing himself to surrender control to the person he'd trusted to care for him while in a vulnerable position. Their session two weeks ago had been Jon's first since he and Georgie broke up, and Martin had enjoyed watching him melt as he leaned against his leg. 

He grabbed the rope from the closet, a soft silky braid that Jon had insisted he keep in his room. Next the blindfold, its grey fabric perfect for blocking out the outside world. Martin grabbed a pillow and tossed it on the floor at the foot of the bed. 

"Kneel."

Jon nodded, and his knee rested on top of the soft pillow. He shrugged off his white t shirt, and looked up at Martin expectantly. 

"Blindfold first?" He asked. 

"Please."

The blonde knelt down behind Jon, carefully tying the thick fabric over his eyes before slipping a finger under to check how tight it was. 

"Is that okay?"

"Perfect." 

"Good. Now, hands behind your back." 

Jon obeyed immediately, and Martin slowly tied the first knot.

"Is that comfortable?" 

"Yes." 

Martin nodded and began wrapping coils of rope across Jon's bare chest, his legs, keeping the rope tight enough its presence couldn't be ignored, but loose enough as to not cause him any actual pain. He tied the final knot and moved back, taking in the sight of Jon breathing steadily against the ropes before sitting down on the foot of the bed. Martin gently cupped the back of his neck, guiding him to rest his head in his lap. He began to gently tease the knots out of Jon's long hair with his hand, his fingers lingering on the streaks of silver that contrasted the black. A soft chuckle escaped him. 

"You could really do with a haircut," he whispered, "there was a time when I couldn't even  _ imagine  _ you with hair this long." 

Jon smiled against his leg. 

"I was thinking of taking care of that tomorrow, if you wouldn't mind." 

"Of course." 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Martin's hand dipped down to his back, his fingertips grazing Jon's bare skin. He stopped when he felt the first scar, and the tension in The Archivist's muscles that came with it. 

"Jon?" Martin immediately took his hand away, "did I cross a line?"

"No, no, it just… it feels  _ good _ , Martin. That isn't, it's not something I'm entirely used to yet. But I want to be." His voice grew softer, full of an emotion Martin couldn't place, "I want to learn." 

The blonde slowly slid off his spot on the bed and knelt in front of Jon. He took the smaller man's face in his hands, his thumb gently stroking where the blindfold met his skin. 

"I'll teach you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I promise." 

A soft smile played at Jon's lips as he leaned forward as best he could to rest his head against Martin in silent thanks. His hand slowly continued down the Archivist's body, catching on the white pock marks on his neck. As Martin made his way to the thin white mark on his collar bone, where Melanie's knife had cut deep, Jon began to slump against the bed with a contented sigh. His breath came slow, relaxed as fingertips rested on angry scars tracing up his thin arm in a scorched web of pink skin. 

"Beautiful." Martin whispered, "absolutely beautiful."

He was met with Jon's light snoring in response and chuckled before shaking the smaller man awake. His head whipped around, covered eyes attempting to see who had touched him. 

"Hey! Hey, it's just me." Jon relaxed, "it's just me. I'm going to untie you, okay?"

The Archivist grumbled with distaste. 

"Hey, I don't want you to lose feeling in your legs."

"Okay." 

He undid the knots carefully, eventually bringing Jon's hands down from their spot in the small of his back and slowly undoing the blindfold. Jon lowered to a sitting position, coming back to his body as Martin gently massaged his wrists. 

"How do you feel?" He asked, with a tiny kiss on Jon's pulse point, "will you be able to sleep?"

"Yes, I think so." Jon murmured, watching Martin's thumb work small circles into his skin. 

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" 

A blush spread across Jon's cheeks.

"I was uh, I was…" 

Martin's smile cut him off. 

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" 

"I'd like that very much." 

Martin nodded and helped him to his feet, gently leading him to lay down on the double bed. Martin laid down beside him and for a moment the two laid on their backs, silent and staring at the ceiling. The blonde sighed, realizing Jon wasn't going to move to him on his own, and pulled the smaller man into his arms, fingers running through his silky hair. Jon snuggled against him and rested his head on Martin's shoulder, his hand gently touching the twin scars on his chest. He started to rub Jon's back as he fell asleep, drinking in the sight of the man he'd loved for so long finally safe and asleep in his arms. For a moment Martin almost forgot the road ahead of them. This world of Gods and Monsters suddenly seemed so far away now, as though he and Jon would wake up tomorrow and find this was all some terrible dream. For a moment, Martin almost dared to believe that the two of them were safe here. 

Jon's stirring pulled him from his thoughts, his soft groans muffled in the crook of Martin's neck. He smiled and hugged Jon tighter, resting a grounding hand on the back of his head. 

"I'm here Jon," Martin whispered, "I'll keep you safe. I promise."


End file.
